


"Special"

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Smut, Science couple, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 01:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: 4x9 - Harry's thoughts at Christmas party.





	"Special"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday @dailycavanagh!  
not my best, but I hope you'll like it! <3

Harry silently cursed himself as he pressed ice to his forehead. He finally decided to talk to her, tell her that he has feelings for her and what happened? All he got to say was that she is special and boom, next moment he was knocked down and she was kidnapped.

It looks like Jesse wasn’t right when she told him that it’s time for him to be happy again. The universe clearly had different plans, and now, not only that he didn’t get the chance to tell her, but also she was in huge danger.

And it’s all Disney’s fault… he sighed when Iris appeared in the cortex too.

“Guys, Thinker took Barry…what happened to you?” she suddenly asked him when she spotted ice and bruise on his forehead.

“Amunet. And she kidnapped Caitlin.” He threw the ice bag away visibly pissed off.

“Just great.”

“So Caity..who is the hottie you were with?” Amunet’s voice actually had a teasing tone, almost like they were friends and they talk every day.

“What, you kidnapped me and now you wanna chit chat?” Caitlin brushed her off “It’s not your business.” 

“Oh, I see. Good for you.” She smirked.

“He is just my friend.” Caitlin said immediately, but even she couldn’t believe in that because to her, Harry always was much more than a friend.

“Too bad, he is very handsome.” Amunet got a sly smile on her face “Maybe you can give me his number to, you know, apologize for that punch..”

Thinking about someone else with him made Caitlin angry, even if it’s just Amunet talking nonsenses. But he told her that she is special, special to him? Could he..?  
She stopped herself from further thinking because now wasn’t the time for that, she needs to get away as soon as possible. “What do you want Amunet?”

“Darling you are so boring.” The older woman exclaimed and then got serious “Dominic fixed, now.”

Caitlin turned to go back to the room when the poor man was but the other woman spoke again.

“Caity, one more thing. The way he was protecting you, without even thinking what will happen to him, that’s not just a friend.” She finished and left Caitlin there wondering once again could that be true.

“Ramon, we need to find her.” Harry was more and more impatient with every minute that passed without news.

“Man I’m doing everything I can here, you think I don’t want to get her back?!” Cisco snapped at him and the weird thing was that Harry didn’t yell back. Instead, he just sat in the chair, hands covering his face.

“I know you do. I just don’t know what to do.” He sounded truly defeated, maybe for the first time. “If something happens to her…Ramon, I let her take her, I let her take Snow right in front of me!”

“Harry it’s not your fault, you did everything you could.” Cisco tried to comfort him but he wasn’t sure how because he never saw him acting like this. “Thank God you were there, otherwise we wouldn’t even know that she is kidnapped.”

“From all the people, I should know how much it hurts when someone compares you to your doppelganger.. imagine how she felt thinking that we love Frost more than we love her.” His voice was judging, especially towards himself.

Right after he said that Iris came with the decision to stop looking for Barry and focus on Caitlin since she needed them more because of her vulnerable state.

Knowing how hard that must be for her to decide, Harry just nodded, his eyes showing how thankful he was. “We’ll save Barry too Iris, I promise.”

The moment she came through the breach in the cortex, he felt like his heart stopped. He wanted to run towards her and hug her but he restrained himself and only stood there staring at her. And when her eyes met his she actually did what he wanted, she ran towards him and stopped right in front of him.

“Harry, thank God you’re all right!”

“Me? Snow, you were kidnapped.” But before she could answer anything Cisco, Ralph and Dominic came through the breach too and interrupted them. Again.

Barry came back too, alive and well, and after a rough day, the whole team gathered in the cortex talking about the events of the day. 

He was standing close to her. Like some force pulled him to be near her like otherwise, she would disappear again. But what shook him from that was her question to Joe, is it okay if she invites Dominic to join them. Why would she call him, she knows him for a couple of hours.

He didn’t have much time to think because everyone headed home to prepare for the upcoming Christmas eve party.

Once at the West’s, Ralph waited for them in a fully decorated house, wearing a Santa suit. A few seconds later he heard him telling Caitlin that nobody’s better than her, and she was smiling adorably in return.

It’s true, nobody’s better than her, but he should be the one to tell her that, not Disney.

Things got even worse when that Dominic guy came, and she was thrilled.

That didn’t look like him, but he couldn’t help it, he was so jealous. it’s like she wanted to talk and spend time with everyone but him. But, could he blame her? She owed him nothing, and these guys, they are close to her age, meta-humans like her, and probably not broken like him.

Also, their faces didn’t remind her of the psycho who took the years of her life and broke her heart at the end, along with Barry’s and Cisco’s.

Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and grabbing his coat used long steps until he reached the door.

“Something wrong Harry?” Joe asked him, a bit worried about his behavior.

“Nothing Joe, I just need some air.” He said and exited not waiting for an answer.

He spotted the bench on the porch where he could sit and try to clear his thoughts, but he doubted it will work.

A couple of minutes passed and he heard the front door of the house opening. He was just about to yell at what he thought is Ramon checking if he is okay when he heard something unexpected.

“What ya doing here alone?” there she was, in her pretty dress that matched his red sweater standing with a smile on her face.

“Thinking.” He answered simply and turned his head from her, God knows that it took everything from him to do that.

“I wanted to thank you, for today.” She ignored his short answer and sat next to him ”and it was incredibly stupid of you to do that.”

“You’re welcome. and Caitlin, I would do it every time, without hesitation.” And suddenly his voice became cold “Now you can go back to Dibny and that brainstorm guy.” He took a sip of his eggnog. Good thing that Joe’s grandma Esther liked it a little more spicy because he needed it.

“What?”

“What you heard, go back to your flirting, don’t waste your time here with me!”

“I don’t have idea what you are talking about, but if you have some problem just say, there’s no need to be mean.” She got up quickly, at the verge of tears and with fast steps hurried back inside.

Just when he thought it’s over, that he lost her forever, something broke in him and he called her name “Wait, Snow please.”

She let go the lock and tiredly turned to face him “What?” 

Harry left his cup on the bench beside him and stood up. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay, what’s happening with you?” Caitlin threw her arms in defeat “Are you, jealous?” she tried like she was afraid to say It out loud.

“And what if I am?” he moved towards her and she held her breath without even realizing it “What if I hate seeing you flirting with others, and knowing that you might like them and not me? What if I want you so much that it hurts, and all I can think when you are next to me is kissing you?” Caitlin’s back hit the door, he was so close that space between them was almost nonexistent.

She was staring at his lips and breathed out “Do you want to kiss me now?” 

“You have no idea how much.” His eyes dark, one hand next to her head on the door, and he wasn’t sure if this was the eggnog, dream or indeed reality.

“what are you waiting for then?” she bit her lip like always when she was nervous, and his other arm went around her waist, sparing no time in kissing her passionately. Their lips moving perfectly against each other, tongues working in the synch like they have done this thousand times already.

“Now the apology is accepted.” She grinned kissing him again, but then they heard knock on the door.

“Mm guys, when you finish your making out session, give us a sign that we can open the door without you falling inside.” Came Cisco’s voice followed by Iris’s loud giggles.

“You want to go somewhere?” his voice husky against her cheek.

“My place?”

“Perfect.” And there it was, that famous smirk of his.

“But we still need to get inside to take my coat.”

“Here.” He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders “Can we go now?”

Once in her apartment, she just turned to him still in his coat that reached her knees, and climbing on her tiptoes kissed him fiercely.

“Snow wait.” He used the 0,1% strength he had left to stop her.

“What, don’t tell me you want coffee now.” She was impatient, wanting them to be there already, after all this time they lost.

“No, I just want to know, are you really sure you want to do this?” 

“Oh yes, I am sure.” And that was it, next second he was pushing down his coat from her shoulders, and started walking towards the bedroom.

Once her dress hit the floor he kneeled before her, kissing his way from her knee till her breasts, paying special attention to the place just above her panties and then going back to her lips.

And when the last pieces of their clothes disappeared he had to take a moment and look at her, so gorgeous and perfect and only for him. He tattooed that in his memory along with the feeling when he settled between her legs and started making love to her for the first time.

The last thing said between them was his low whisper “Special.” Before they started losing themselves in each other.

The end.


End file.
